Awesomenauts: Halloween story
by Yarheeguy
Summary: Ayla want to trick and treat, lucky that there wasn't any missions for the day, so she can as long she's with Derpl and Gnaw, however she would not expect for something to happen. This is a quick story for Halloween 2014, rated K for... One moment that would be gross


disclaimer: I don't own awesomenauts

It was a peaceful night in Mars-shed, if you was looking at an earth clock, it was October 31st 3587 and it was that spooky time where kids around the universe goes out in costumes and get candy from strangers, if it's even candy.

But in one of the story that happened on that date begin at Mars-shed where a secret base funded by the REDs was still operating, inside was different people with their own personality, but has one job in common, but lucky from them, there wasn't any job for them that night, that's where the captain of a small team had found out.

"Good news everyone!" He shouted, then came into the room was a two eyed head with a robot, a three eyed brain in a jar, a three eyed little girl in chains and a three eyed dog like, acid spitting creäture, "what is it?" The brain in a jar asked, "well Voltar, our employer, blabl Zork had no missions for today" then the robot activate its voice and said "Mr. Anywek, he already told me in commands," "well I was telling the rest of the people here about too," then Anywek looked at the little girl "meaning you can able to trick or treating" he smiled, then Ayla, who was the name of the little smiled back "oh goodie, alright I get ready" she said in excitement as she rush to her bedroom. Then Voltar stared at the captain, "uh captain, where she is going?" Then Anywek looked at Voltar, "it's Halloween, and she always wanted to do some trick or treating, so she told me, but because there might be like a drill attack during the holidays, S.U.S.I is Halloween a holiday celebration?" Anywek asked the Robot, but before she could answer Ayla came back dressed in a long robe and a pointy hat, "guess who am I?" She asked, then Voltar's eyes was cross, "a witch" he guessed, "nope I am a vampire who's was a dark wizard, what do you think? Am I look like one?" But there was no answer, then Anywek went near a drawer and grab an orange bucket, then gave it to Ayla, "okay kid, you can trick or treat, but you need to have an adult with you, and of course-" then Anywek use one of his device to unlock Ayla's arm and neck chains "you can't have your locks in public" Anywek explained, then Voltar bumps in, "and who would take care of her during this ridiculous event" then Derpl dashed to his room, came back wearing a pumpkin on his head and screech in a different language "garrr do gaaa" then his robot friend S.U.S.I translated his words "it seems Mr. Zork wants to trick or treat as well" then Anywek looked at Derpl and smiled "he could be useful as a brick but he is an adult, so there you go Voltar" then Gnaw, who is the name of the three eyed spitting creäture came out wearing a flower petals around his head, "Gnaw wants candy" it said. After Anywek found out that Ayla, Derpl and Gnaw want to have great night, he smiled, "great, looks like most of us will have sweets this night" "are you coming too?" Ayla asked "kid, I like to but I got paperwork to do in able to get the worth we need from our last mission, but don't worry, if you are in trouble just press this button and I will come to your site" he explained while he handed his device to Ayla.

after, the three nauts in costumes boarded on a transport spaceships which was going to planet earth, the home of the humans and traveling species could stay.

The time was 9:45 PM west coast earth time, and Vampire-wizard Ayla, pumpkin Derpl and flower Gnaw arrived at a small town full of old houses and new streetlights, "ready for some trick or treating?" Ayla shouted to Derpl and Gnaw while at the first street they're at, Gnaw nodded and Derpl blow raspberries, "alright let's go" she said when she skips near the first house that has pumpkins with mouths and no eyes, a skeleton at the font door and a sign saying "happy Halloween." when Ayla knock the front door of the house, she prepare by holding out her bucket, Gnaw has his own bag and Derpl actually don't have one, then the door opens "trick or treat" Ayla and Gnaw shouted and Derpl said in weird sounds, then a man came out, he was wearing a white shirt and a blue tie, but he had a strange body, he has extra mouths all over his arms and legs, his hair had some mouths too, his face only has one mouth, no eyes or nose "hello, hello, hello trick and theaters" he said as his mouths said in high and low pinch, then Gnaw looked at this odd man, like he recognise him, "Gnaw knows you, are you that guy who makes songs using mouths?" Then the man looked the him and the man's mouths made Gnaw's theme song while his main mouth said "oh my god, you're the awesomenauts, you are Gnaw, then you are Ayla" then his mouths change to Ayla's theme "then you are Blabl's nephew, Derpl Zork" then the mouths went silent "uh, Macke, we don't have a song for Derpl yet" one of the mouths said, "then just make a robot derb beat" then the voices sang that, "sorry, The Macke's hasn't finished most of your songs yet, anyway here is your candy, it's a pressure" he said as he gave out a bowl of lollipops and sweetie things. Ayla grab some candies and put it in her bucket, Gnaw grab some candies and put it in his bag and Derpl grab some candies, shove it in his mouth and burped, "gaaa oh" he said, "okay, thanks and happy Halloween" Ayla said as she and her friends step out of the Macke's front yard, "happy Halloween, our only Awesomenauts" the Macke's sang as he close the door

After Ayla, Gnaw and Derpl went to most of the houses in the neighbourhood and met many people, including a man dressed as a dark version of an anime character, a four eyed person with a box of lemons, an Ted Mcpain fan, a 100-year-old man dressed like a pope and many other people and creatures.

It was nearly midnight and Ayla's and Gnaw's trick or treat bags was full, Derpl was almost sick and start to see things in his dumb mind after eating all that candy, "little girl, Gnaw think it's time to head back" but Ayla thought of something, it was about time to head back to Mars-shed but then something caught something in her three eyes, she saw some sort of old shack on a top of the hill, the strange thing about it that the shack was glowing green, "hey there's something a bit odd about that thing over there, dumb head, you're the adult, can I please check it out" she asked to Derpl, but the only thing the dumb head response was a height pinched groan, "I take that as a yes" Ayla smiled, then she grab Derpl and bring him towards the hill, Gnaw followed.

Once they reached to the front door of the shack, the shack glow once again, for Ayla this was weird, Gnaw thought the same, but Derpl was too busy getting sick, so Ayla knock the door asking to see who's inside, then the door opened and came out was a species who has hair connected to his skin, he was wearing a white dirty tank top gray pants and a gear attached to his arm, he was different but the three nauts recognise him, "Skree?" Gnaw said, "hay, are you that guy who turn on that spaceship that one time?" Ayla asked, "oh great, you guys what the names of robot gods are you doing here?" Skree started, "oh just trick or treating, didn't expect you here" "come in and find out" Skree said as he move away from the entrance. For Ayla it was odd to see Skree once again, last time she saw him is when Anywek sent her to AI station 205 with Skree and Gnaw to destroy a drill, she remember that Skree had a hover broad, but she can't see a floating object on his feet, in fact he is walking on his bare feet at the moment, what happened to Skree?

Her answer would find out when she entered in a room that look like no living soul had entered the room before, inside there was a lot of dusty cobwebs and broken bits on the wall, but the strange bit was the objects, some chemicals liquids in beakers on the rusty table and a giant pot at the center of the room, now Ayla felt a bit worried about what might happen next, "so... What are you doing here" she asked, then Skree stared at Ayla while he put things in the giant glowing pot, "well three eyed curse, I had spent months looking for a new god since the robot gods betray me, but now I had found one, you see mon, I had seen markings of a new rising of a new god, one who respect the helpful and punish the killers" Skree continue with saying about this "new god" but the three nauts doesn't care about this, but that's until Skree show them a clock "you see, at the strike of midnight the new god will appear in slime form, and you three will be its first victims before he spread his holy powers around the planet" now Ayla and Gnaw felt frightened, but for Derpl, he couldn't understand a single word Skree said. Suddenly at exactly 12 o'clock Ayla and her friends heard thunderstorms striking, and found out that the green glows from the pot begin to transform and looked like it was coming out of the pot, "behold and tase the wrath of öllektum the great" Skree pronounced the monster's name, the monster indeed in slime form, kinda look like scoop, but bigger and glowing, after looking at this monster, Ayla had one thing to do, she had a device that gets her caretaker, Captain Anywek to come to her, so she pressed the button, then Ayla had no fear now that help is on the way, "so slime monster, do you talk?" She said in a sarcastic voice, "öllektum doesn't speak but-" then Ayla interfered "well slime ball, you going to not be happy cause do you know who you are messing with, because you are messing with a little girl who rages if I don't get my way, and if you don't go away then I will get help" but then Skree laugh as the slime monster roared at Ayla's face "oh yeah mon, and who will help you? Three eyed curse, that captain?" Skree say, then Ayla gave a little chuckle "in fact yes, he will be here in three two..." Then a person came out of the door and kicked the slime monster in the face "one" Ayla finished. As it turn out Anywek did came, "Captain Cody Anywek, what's the problem" he started.

As Skree started to laugh, the slime monster came back and strike back to Anywek and stick him on the wall, "oh mon, the Captain is here, you think you could stop a god? Well let's see what surprise will it happens to you" suddenly the monster begin to grow larger than its own size, then it came near Anywek, Ayla and Gnaw tried to attack the monster, but Skree threw a metal robot stature in front of their way,

"Now mon, it's time for the sacrifice, as the markings says, öllektum the great will smother his helpless victim till he breathe no longer" as Skree blabbers of this monster as he "god" Anywek notice that Derpl, who was very sick, was very dizzy, like he was ill or something "lall gaa" he said, then the monster looked at Derpl, then with the sickness Derpl had, he vomited on the monster, after Derpl was sick no longer and found out that the monster he had look at started to shrink, it had shrink smaller than smaller till it turn into goo, the goo was now weak and Anywek could get off the wall, "my god what just happened to god?" Skree shouted trying to put the green goo back together, but then the goo begin to shrink more till there's nothing left.

When all of the goo was gone, the stature disappeared and Ayla, Gnaw, Derpl and Anywek looked at Skree, "let kill this madman" Ayla said as she stomp towards the monster that made the monster, then he looked at the kid and said "no mon, this isn't over" then out of nowhere, Skree's hover board quickly came and taken Skree away, as the now broken shack window showed Skree fly way, Anywek asked, "so, did you got any sweets?" Then Ayla turn to her bucketful of candies, "heck yeah, look at this" and as Ayla showed Anywek all of her collected candies, Ayla shouted "best Halloween ever!"

* * *

><p>This is my second Awesomenauts story, and my first (and maybe the first ever) Halloween special awesomenauts story, hope you guys like it<p> 


End file.
